In certain garments, such as brassieres, lingerie and bathing suits, a pair of shoulder straps reach from the rear of the garment over the shoulders of the wearer to the front of the garment. These shoulder straps may have adjustable or fixed effective lengths and can be provided on any kind of garment, most notably brassieres, lingerie and bathing suits.
Other shoulder strap arrangements, however, can also be used including those in which the straps cross one another at the rear of the garment or the two shoulder straps are connected at the rear of the garment between the shoulder of the wearer and the locations at which the straps are affixed to the back of the garment. Frequently, the wearer desires to have the option of having the shoulder straps connected at the back or not so connected and there has not been, as far as I am aware, any effective means of doing so without, for example, pinning the two straps together or providing relatively complex and unesthetic connections between the straps.